


Il sapore amaro delle arance

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Violence, Torture, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il settembre del duemilaventuno: una notte come mille altre, mentre si avvicina il rigido inverno dell'Orsa. Tom Kaulitz vede il fratello uscire di casa, con l'inquietudine raggiante di ogni appuntamento. Altrove, l'aspetta un uomo che ha il nome di un fiore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sapore amaro delle arance

Fictional Dream © 2009 (17 gennaio 2009)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
Bushido, Kay-one, Chakuza, i membri dell’ersguterjunge sono personalità di spicco della scena hip-hop/rap tedesca.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/286/il-sapore-amaro-delle-arance)).

*****

“Tom? Allora me lo passi o no lo specchio?”  
La voce di mio fratello è tranquilla, forse un po’ querula, ma è il suo modo di essere. Non mi aspetterei nulla di diverso da lui. Neppure lo vorrei.  
Sospiro.  
Mi muovo annaspando in un acquario di azioni rallentate e gesti sospesi.  
Bill si mordicchia un po’ le labbra, ma senza ansia.  
Bill, allo specchio, si è già visto un milione di volte almeno.  
“Pensi che sia cambiato qualcosa negli ultimi dieci minuti?”  
Bill mostra la lingua. Senza piercing, noti per forza il piccolo avvallamento che c’è nel mezzo.  
Non vede l’ora di chiuderlo.  
“Che disastro.”  
Malgrado tutto, il suo timbro è ancora pulito e tranquillo.  
Irritato, più che preoccupato. Molto irritato.  
Le sue dita scivolano rapide contro le garze che gli coprono il viso, dando qualcosa di alieno alle sua fisionomia.  
“Helena mi ucciderà.”  
L’increspatura che attraversa la sua voce è ancora recitata. Non falsa – Bill lavora con la propria bellezza. È inevitabile che sia preoccupato – ma neppure spaventata.  
Bill ha già avuto tutte le rassicurazioni del caso.  
Le sue fratture stanno guarendo bene. Il suo viso, tra un paio di mesi, non lascerà neppure indovinare i segni della violenza che l’ha devastato.  
Quanto alla sua memoria, ha già cancellato tutto. Proprio _tutto_.  
“Chissà per quanto non potrò giocare con Chri.”  
Il suo è un sospiro sconfitto, piagnucoloso e scontento.  
Malgrado tutto, prevedibile e rassicurante.  
Christiane è mia figlia e Bill la ama come se fosse la sua.  
Qualche volta, anzi, mi viene spontaneo pensare che sia qualcosa che appartiene ad entrambi, come tutto quel che chiamiamo _vita_. Invece, crescendo, abbiamo imparato a muoverci per conto nostro, scegliendo come gli adulti che siamo diventati. Tracciando, ognuno per proprio conto, una strada da seguire in perfetta solitudine.  
Quella di mio fratello, però, di punto in bianco, è stata cancellata.  
“Spero che gli spacchino il culo, a quello stronzo.”  
Bill mi restituisce lo specchio e sbuffa un po’. Dovrebbero dimetterlo alla fine della settimana. Per sua fortuna, è molto più resistente di quel che chiunque direbbe a una prima occhiata.  
La fortuna, da un certo punto di vista, è un gioco di omissioni ipocrite.  
   
Bill è convinto di aver avuto un incidente.  
Il fatto stesso che la sua BMW sia stata rinvenuta semidistrutta, per dire, avvalora questa sua idea. Non ricorda né come, né quando. Visto e considerato che ci ha messo un mese a svegliarsi dal coma, il suo cervello ha avuto tutto il tempo di elaborare una versione alternativa della realtà che ce l’ha quasi portato via.  
La verità è che Bill è stato l’oggetto di una ritorsione da manuale. Una di quelle che, a volte, ti concedi da bambino, quando bruci i capelli di una bambola per il gusto di far frignare la cuginetta rompicoglioni.  
È un bel problema, però, quando la bambola è una persona viva, e ti comporti come se non sentisse niente.  
   
“Glielo chiedi a Eli se mi porta qualcos’altro da leggere?”  
Bill crede che qualcuno gli sia andato addosso. Se ne andava tranquillo lungo la propria strada, e lo stronzo l’ha massacrato.  
Bill non sa il perché.  
Non sa neppure come, con quel che è successo davvero, abbia cancellato anche quanto di più prezioso si era costruito in questi anni.  
Quel _qualcosa_ è un amore che ha messo in crisi persino il nostro. Quel _qualcosa_ è un _qualcuno_ che mio fratello non cerca, non chiama, non desidera.  
Solo un paio d’anni fa, avrei pagato oro perché capitasse: ora mi viene da pensare che sia molto triste.  
   
 _Lui_ ha detto che è meglio così, perché quanto è capitato a Bill, in fin dei conti, è colpa sua.  
Pensava che certe porte potessero essere chiuse per sempre, invece inghiottono chi le spalanca senza sapere cosa c’è dall’altra parte.  
   
“D’accordo.”  
Bill arriccia le labbra, si ravvia i capelli.  
A volte resta immobile per un pugno di istanti, quasi in quei gesti cercasse un vago ricordo.  
È un attimo.  
   
Bill non ricorda più di essere stato il compagno di Bushido e di aver pagato per questo.  
Quando mio fratello è uscito dal coma, Anis ha smesso del tutto di farsi vedere.  
Per non confonderlo, ha detto. Per permettergli di rifarsi una vita – qualcosa, almeno, che non avrebbe corso il rischio di distruggere di nuovo.  
   
Io sono stato molto geloso di Anis, perché io, Bill, felice com’è stato con lui non sarei mai riuscito a renderlo. Per me l’amore è sempre stato mio fratello: in un’accezione completa, intendo. Non l’amore come bacio o come scopata. L’amore come qualcosa che ti prende tutto.  
Ho provato attrazione per una ragazza – _Eliana_.  
L’ho sposata e ci ho fatto una figlia.  
Sono stato invitato, anzi, da mio fratello a _sistemarmi_.  
Non mi stupirei se qualcuno mi dicesse che persino la bambina non è che un qualcosa preteso da lui. Un obolo alla nostra solidarietà egoista e totale.  
Tutto questo, però, somiglia al dovere o all’abitudine molto più di quanto non somigli davvero a un sentimento assoluto.  
Mio fratello, invece, quando ha cominciato a parlare d’amore, ha fatto la sua scelta, e ora l’ha persa.  
   
   
Bill cerca un fermaglio e si appunta i capelli oltre le tempie.  
Parla con la sua agente e ride persino con una certa grazia sollevata.  
Abbiamo trentadue anni, non siamo più ragazzini. Il suo senso dell’umorismo è migliorato parecchio. È migliorato anche grazie ad Anis; agli anni in cui, fregandosene di quel che pensavano tutti, quei due hanno costruito qualcosa che ho inghiottito come merda.  
Eppure, proprio ora che dovrei sentirmi sollevato, non riesco a pensare che questo sia un lieto fine.  
Quando perdi qualcosa, perdi soprattutto un pezzettino di te.  
Ho perso un pezzettino di Bill. Un grosso pezzo: il Bill delle scelte incomprensibili e ragionate. Quello di una relazione scomoda, ma voluta.  
Quello che ho visto uscire di casa, una notte di settembre, e che non è rientrato all’orario previsto.  
   
I giornali, nell’affrontare questa storia, hanno usato una similitudine abusata. In oltre trent’anni di vita, almeno, sono certo di aver letto titoli analoghi una quantità infinita di volte.  
La chiamano _Arancia Meccanica_ ; quando a uno stronzo salta la rotella e se la prende con la persona sbagliata, quando qualcuno supera il naturale confine tra l’uomo e la bestia – e morde. E lacera senza pietà – ammorbidiscono i toni con una metafora.  
Un film, per non sprecarsi nei dettagli.  
Quanto amara possa essere quell’arancia, però, Bill non potrebbe raccontarlo, perché l’ha cancellata.  
Bill è sicuro che sia stato solo un incidente.  
Un brutto incidente.  
   
 _Ma sono vivo e tornerà tutto come prima. Non c’è bisogno che mi guardi così. Tutto sarà come prima.  
_    
Bill non si ricorda di Anis. Non sa neppure che è per punirlo che gli hanno fatto tanto male da spremergli il cuore come un’arancia, e farglielo poi colare via, nello scarico dei sogni perduti.

********

A creare le condizioni perché tutto cominciasse, era stata Eliana.  
Eliana d’Ippolito (1).  
La circostanza occasionale, il party per il trentesimo compleanno di lei.  
Era l’aprile del duemilasedici; un anno come un altro, da che i Tokio Hotel si erano estinti, consumati come qualunque prodotto legato a una stagione irripetibile della vita.  
Cambi, invecchi e capisci che per nuotare e tenerti a galla serve qualcosa in più di un bravo produttore e di un sacco di culo.  
Il primo a mollare era stato Gustav, che con i Tokio Hotel aveva avuto sempre molto poco da spartire.  
Georg gli era stato dietro, perché era un altro che non vedeva l’ora di scrollarsi dalle spalle due gemelli egocentrici ed egoisti.  
Ci sono luci che ti fanno brillare e poi ti consumano: la _legge dei Kaulitz_ era anche quella.  
Nel sottobosco musicale non era difficile ritagliarsi una parte, persino se la tua esperienza si riduceva a una ruffianeria da marchettaro oltre un sorriso di plastica.  
Bill, però, dalla ruota aveva preferito scendere, anziché trasformarsi in un anonimo macchinista. Perché scrivere per altri, se non poteva espugnare il fronte del palco?  
Si era riciclato come modello e gli era andata alla grande: vendere una bellezza imbarazzante era quel che aveva sempre fatto, persino quando gli avevano costruito l’alibi della musica.  
Tom, invece, lavorava per l’Urban dell’Universal.  
Era un lavoro che gli somigliava molto più di quel che aveva sempre fatto.  
La sua passione per le belle ragazze con il culo di fuori, se c’era da mettere insieme una pop-band al femminile, tornava utile.  
Erano rimasti a Berlino; salvo impegni legati alle rispettive carriere, vivevano insieme secondo un’antica abitudine. La possibilità di separarsi non era mai stata contemplata. Era anche difficile che Tom si portasse le proprie donne a casa: quella era (e doveva restare) il loro santuario.  
I gemelli Kaulitz si bastavano anche da soli.  
   
Tom aveva conosciuto Eliana quando la D’Ippolito era finita sotto contratto con l’Urban.  
Aveva una bella voce R&B e il viso di una madonna siciliana, anche s’era pugliese, di un buco in culo a Taranto. Tom non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse quella benedetta Manduria, ma Eliana era persino più bella della scandalosa figa di un playboy duemilasette (2).  
Ci aveva provato, insomma, e siccome non era più un ragazzino coglione con i rasta, ma un ventisettenne di successo con i capelli appena più lunghi della norma, e il casual chic dei produttori, Eli gli aveva dato corda.  
Bill, intento a limarsi sul divano del loro bell’appartamento berlinese le curatissime unghie, aveva commentato certe sue osservazioni con l’annoiato sarcasmo di chi già intravede la fine di un lungo, noiosissimo preliminare d’accoppiamento.  
Era un tipo davvero strano, Bill; nel suo genere, la stoffa della stella doveva esser un crisma del suo stesso codice genetico.  
Sottilissimo, androgino, con quella cascata di capelli neri che a seconda delle sfilate veniva maltrattata nei modi più impensati, aveva qualcosa di prezioso e irreale al tempo stesso.  
La fine dei Tokio Hotel era stata un fallimento personale che aveva faticato un po’ a inghiottire. Era rimasto freddo e diffidente, soprattutto.  
Era rimasto qualcuno che di sé avrebbe regalato solo e sempre una conchiglia.  
Non era mondano e non riempiva pagine e pagine di gossip.  
Di donne ne frequentava anche troppe per lavoro, ma intratteneva relazioni abbastanza superficiali. Se solo l’avesse voluto, a schioccare le dita avrebbe avuto la fila.  
Non solo femminile.  
Tom trovava molto divertente il fatto che gli ammiratori più imbarazzanti fossero soprattutto uomini, dunque arrivassero fiori e gioielli quasi la preda di quella corte grottesca fosse una raffinata mantenuta.  
In casa, Bill si trascinava esausto e sbracato in mutande, con un mollettone in testa e, se proprio decideva d’essere indecente fino in fondo, persino con un po’ di barba.  
“Questi sono matti,” era più o meno quel che mormoravano in coro a ogni nuovo _cadeau_.  
Poi, s’era qualcosa che poteva tornargli utile, Bill divideva con lui il bottino del giorno.  
   
Crescere non era stato poi così difficile, né faticoso; a volte, però, Tom si chiedeva se e quando Bill avrebbe davvero messo il naso fuori di casa e tentato di vivere come qualcosa di diverso da una splendida Barbie dalla scatola dorata.  
Quando Eliana l’aveva reclutato per quel party, dunque, gli era venuto più che spontaneo estendere l’invito anche al proprio gemello.  
   
Aprile era un mese sonnolento per chi faceva un lavoro come il suo.  
Se non lavorava, Bill diventava invisibile.  
   
“Non ho niente da mettermi,” era stata la prima replica.  
“Non conosco nessuno,” era stata la seconda.  
“Vaffanculo, Tom. Se ti ci metti, sei proprio un rompicoglioni,” era stata la terza.  
   
L’Escalade era stata sostituita da una Mercedes Benz SLK350, con grande soddisfazione di un gemello che non mancava mai di fargli notare come quella fosse sì un’auto da cui nessuno avrebbe rifiutato un passaggio.  
Bill era rimasto fedele alla BMW, anche se capitava di rado che guidasse. Il più delle volte l’onere del trasporto toccava a qualcun altro, come sempre quando si maneggia merce molto preziosa.  
Bill aveva conservato negli anni la sua incredibile capacità di risultare – se solo l’avesse voluto – sfolgorante.  
Come Eliana non mancava mai di ripetere, quella sera era stato davvero difficile perdonargli la scortesia di averla del tutto eclissata.  
Bill continuava a truccarsi e a vestire con un gusto ricercato che l’androginia esasperata dei suoi tratti rendeva non solo provocatorio, quanto soprattutto provocante.  
Non che avesse l’ambizione di somigliare davvero ad una donna – quella non ce l’aveva mai avuta – ma gli piaceva la sensazione di potere che gli veniva dal credere di poter essere oltre, non circoscritto, almeno, a una categoria così restrittiva quale poteva essere il sesso.  
Quand’erano arrivati – in coppia, come sempre – il gioco degli sguardi e delle chiacchiere aveva indovinato da subito la direzione da imboccare.  
   
“Tutto già visto,” aveva mormorato a denti stretti Bill, prima d’incollarsi in viso quel sorriso di circostanza che Tom detestava con tutto se stesso.  
   
Invece l’inaspettato era dietro l’angolo, perché a quel party era presente anche l’uomo nero che si chiamava come un fiore. L’unico, almeno, di cui suo fratello cercasse il profumo.  
   
   
Bushido era diventato uno dei maggiori produttori della scena hip hop europea. Non aveva senz’altro i fondi dei colossi americani, ma dalla Francia all’Ungheria, chiunque avesse voluto percorrere la controversa carriera che nasceva dalla strada e moriva su un palco, doveva passare per l’ _ersguterjunge_.  
Era una label monopolistica, quella di Bushido, neppure a rimarcare una volta in più come fiuto per gli affari e faccia come il culo ti trascinassero ben oltre le opportunità offerte da un pezzo di carta.  
L’Aggro Berlin era il relitto di un passato che ricordava solo chi avesse letto una biografia ristampata tante volte d’essere quasi un _livre de chevet_ per giovani teppisti.  
Lo pensavano tutti, almeno. Anche Bushido.  
   
   
Nel duemilasedici, il re di Tempelhof aveva trentotto anni, un conto in banca di cui si era stancato di contare gli zeri e la credibilità che ti dava aver vinto a dispetto di ogni previsione.  
Salvo occasionali collaborazioni, concesse più per amicizia che per reale interesse, la sua vita era ormai lontana dai giorni delle grandi adunate della Zitadelle Spandau.  
Era persino difficile valutare se gli mancassero o meno, perché era quel genere di persona piuttosto incline a vivere le esperienze della vita come una successione obbligata di tappe.  
C’era un prima e c’era un dopo: i significati erano sempre qualcosa che finivi con il cercare da solo, per un difetto di fantasia.  
Senz’altro, quella sera, non si aspettava di rivedere un ragazzino che pure, in un modo o nell’altro, era stato parte degli anni più controversi e più gloriosi di un’invidiabile carriera.  
   
Bill – il bicchiere stretto in mano. L’aria annoiata di una bellissima bambola stanca di troppi sguardi; Bushido – la sicurezza del padrone. La sorpresa di un ricordo all’improvviso troppo nitido: forse la chiave di un’intera storia stava proprio negli sguardi che si erano scambiati, riconoscendosi nel magma indistinto di visi sconosciuti.  
   
Bushido aveva sempre avuto un debole per Bill, per quell’idea di fragilità che trasmetteva il suo faccino pulito da ragazzino, che pure occultava sotto troppo nerofumo.  
Bill, nei confronti di Bushido, nutriva i sentimenti contrastanti che ti aspetti da una creatura che fissa il proprio opposto con diffidenza e invincibile stupore insieme.  
Era stato qualcuno che l’aveva svezzato dalle illusioni della fama, lasciandogli intravedere quanto scorretto potesse farsi il gioco.  
   
All’improvviso vicini nella noia di una serata che non riesce a decollare, avevano parlato e bevuto insieme tutta la notte.  
   
Quando i gemelli erano tornati a casa – erano ormai le sette del mattino – Bill non aveva più l’espressione seccata di chi è stato dato in pasto a una massa di guardoni ingordi.  
“Non è stata tanto male, no?” aveva mormorato Tom, mentre si trascinavano entrambi in direzione delle rispettive camere.  
Bill aveva arricciato le labbra e scoccato appena un “È una ragazza carina, la festeggiata,” che custodiva in sé molto più di un significato.  
   
Il passatempo preferito di Bill era sempre stato quello di disintegrargli ogni entusiasmo per una qualunque donna, ponendo gli accenti là dove sapeva che le sue sicurezze avrebbero vacillato. Nessuna poteva davvero rivaleggiare con la sua eleganza, i suoi occhi d’oro, la sicurezza sfacciata di una bellezza inverosimile.  
Bill lo sapeva e ci godeva.  
In quell’occasione, però, aveva lasciato vincere l’indulgenza; l’aveva fatto, perché un minuscolo frammento di egoismo si era fatto da parte per lasciar filtrare altro. Molto altro.  
Anis, ad esempio.  
   
Essere gemelli non basta a capire le ragioni del cuore; Tom, per dire, il sospetto che Bill fosse omosessuale non l’aveva mai avuto. Poteva anche essere l’unico al mondo a giurare il contrario, ma il suo gemello era quanto di più lontano vi fosse in assoluto dallo stereotipo del frocio.  
Era categorico.  
 _  
_ Che poi Bushido potesse averla vinta sui suoi mille pretendenti, era da ascrivere alla semplice fantascienza.  
   
Quando Bill aveva cominciato a far tardi tutte le sere, a non rientrare la notte, a presentarsi al tavolo della colazione con ancora indosso i vestiti del giorno prima, Tom si era sentito in dovere di porgli _quella domanda_.  
“Ti vedi con qualcuno, Bill?”  
E Bill – una fetta di pane tostato troppo poco, con un po’ di marmellata – aveva allungato un morso vorace e detto: ‘ _Uh, uh._ ’  
Con la bocca piena. Con l’espressione furba, maliziosa e soddisfatta di un bambino che quasi gode nel saper subito scoperta la propria marachella.  
“E… La conosco?”  
Bill aveva ridacchiato tra sé. Un guizzo d’ironia quasi crudele era saettato nei suoi occhi d’oro. “Non c’entra il _la_.”  
Tom aveva deglutito a fatica, sforzandosi di apparire rilassato e naturale come non poteva essere davvero.  
“È un _lui_?”  
“Già.”  
“E lo conosco?”  
“Hai tutti i suoi CD, mi pare,” era stata la quieta replica.  
   
Tom non gli aveva parlato per due settimane.  
Era difficile immaginare un comportamento più ridicolo e infantile di quello, ma non si era neppure posto il problema. David Jost, che incontrava ora solo come collega nei corridoi dell’Universal, non aveva saputo trovare una formula che gli rendesse più digeribile un imprevisto delirio.  
Un po’ di buonsenso, però, aveva saputo inocularglielo lo stesso, sottolineando quanto fallimentare potesse essere una politica di opposizione nei confronti di qualcuno che si era sempre fatto un vanto di saper decidere con la propria testa.  
Sempre e comunque.  
Bill era anche uno che la testa perdeva senza paura.  
Per stupidità. Onestà. Coraggio.  
   
“Ho ventisette anni, Tom. Ti assicuro che parlare di _pedofilia_ suona fuori luogo.”  
Il tono di Bill era quieto e fermo. Persino divertito.  
“Quello che non capisco è… Perché proprio lui?”  
Non era una domanda scorretta: era stupida.  
   
 _Perché ami una donna e non un’altra?  
Perché ti piace fare sesso in cucina anziché sul letto?  
Perché ti piacciono le more più delle rosse?  
_    
La vita è piena di domande che non hai il diritto di fare, perché toccano quello che sei dove non può contestarti nessuno: _dentro_.  
   
“Perché è _proprio lui_ ,” aveva risposto Bill, prima di abbandonare il divano su cui se n’era stato allungato sino a quel momento.  
“Succede, Tom. Prima o poi doveva capitare anche a me, no?” l’aveva sentito mormorare con un mezzo sorriso, prima che gli passasse il braccio attorno alle spalle e gli baciasse la guancia. “Tanto tra noi non cambierà mai niente. Vorrei solo che smettessi di preoccuparti per me. Anis sa come rendermi felice.”  
   
Anis. Un uomo che ha il nome di un fiore forse è anche l’unico che possa ospitare una farfalla.  
   
Bushido aveva undici anni più di Bill e un passato che l’allontanava anni luce da qualcuno che, come suo fratello, era sempre vissuto al riparo da tutto; eppure la corrente di attrazione che li aveva uniti poggiava su basi mille volte più solide di un pregiudizio.  
Stando a quel che diceva Bill, Anis non si era mai permesso di trattarlo come una donna o concedergli le indulgenze del caso.  
Se litigavano, potevano anche finire alle mani, e Bushido, di sconti, non gliene faceva proprio mai.  
Un paio di volte, piuttosto, Tom era stato sul punto di denunciarlo davvero, quel negro di merda, per come aveva illividito il viso perfetto del suo prezioso gemello. Ma Bill, con un’espressione in cui rabbia e orgoglio si fondevano in un’unica luce, l’aveva invitato a farsi da parte.  
“Com’è conciato lui, tu non l’hai visto. Perciò fatti i cazzi tuoi.”  
Bill era sbocciato in un modo tutto suo, innaturale e naturalissimo al contempo. Occupava persino lo spazio in una misura più netta. Scivolava sulla vita con una forza insospettata.  
   
La paparazzata era arrivata sei o sette mesi dopo l’inizio della loro storia. Uno scatto rubato, volgare e aggressivo, com’è sempre la cronaca quando pretende di mangiarti la vita.  
Solo sei o sette anni prima sarebbe stata una tragedia, ma il tempo non passa solo per distruggerti: a volte ti regala anche la libertà d’essere semplicemente te stesso.  
   
Bill, tuttavia, aveva avuto di che lamentarsi per il taglio dell’inquadratura.  
“Sembra che ho il culo grosso,” aveva detto, persino se la sua agente – Helena Schumann – era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“Bill! Stiamo parlando della tua immagine, se non te ne fossi reso conto!”  
Tom aveva provato qualcosa di molto simile a una solidarietà pietosa per quella povera disgraziata che ancora si illudeva di poter controllare uno come Bill. Uno che la libertà se l’era proprio scritta addosso.  
“ _Mia_ , appunto. Che c’è di male nell’avere un fidanzato?”  
   
Bill aveva vissuto per tutta la vita con una specie di marchio infamante a penzolargli sul capo. Non l’aveva scelto, e neppure cercato; gli tornava utile, però, ricacciarlo nella strozza di chi credeva di poter puntare sempre il dito.  
Quanto a Bushido, se un rapper non può essere gay, nulla lo vieta a un produttore. Lo stesso David, che pure aveva atteso lo scioglimento dei Tokio Hotel per il proprio coming-out, di noie non ne aveva mai avute. Né prima, né dopo.  
E, come sempre accade quando ti accorgi che nessuno si vergogna di niente – nessuno, soprattutto, ritiene che ci sia da nascondere alcunché – la curiosità era morta persino prima del dovuto.  
Al più, di quando in quando, si tornava a porre un accento abusato sulla retorica pittorica di certi opposti così singolari: l’eleganza di una farfalla dai capelli neri e dalla pelle pallida. Quella di un mezzosangue di miele e giaietto.  
   
Per Bill, un’occasione come un’altra per farsi grasse risate.  
   
La presenza di Bushido nell’esistenza di suo fratello era intrisa di una solida invisibilità.  
Te la sentivi addosso anche quando non c’era.  
Sentivi come lo percepiva lui: _sempre_.  
Lo avvertivi sulla pelle di Bill, che non odorava più di pulito, ma del sesso che divideva con qualcuno ai suoi antipodi. Un sesso feroce, violento, innaturale; un sesso che lo rappresentava più delle mille romanticherie che aveva venduto.  
Bill aveva sempre diffidato del sentimentalismo tiepido di chi si accontenta di un possessivo. Un amore senza pretese, senza gelosia e senza catene: la passionalità persino brutale con cui Bushido lo pretendeva era un antidoto.  
   
E Bushido?  
Di donne ne aveva avute anche troppe. Forse quel che lo attraeva davvero – come una falena si avvicina al fuoco che la ridurrà in cenere – era pensare di poter stringere qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di molto altro, più intenso, inafferrabile, unico.  
Era sempre stato un collezionista, Anis, e Bill, di quella collezione, non era che l’esemplare più prezioso.  
Erano uguali e diversissimi; affamati di un’ambizione ch’era stata parte integrante di una vita vissuta davvero sino all’ultimo secondo.  
Quando riposavano in secca, però, potevano farlo insieme, specchiandosi l’uno nell’altro per il gusto di scollare le maschere e sorridere delle identità.  
   
A trent’anni, Tom aveva sposato Eliana – che di anni ne aveva trentatre e cominciava a mettergli una discreta fretta. Avevano avuto una bambina ch’era l’infinito trastullo di Bill; una bambina per cui era normale trovarsi sballottata ovunque dalle braccia di uno zio troppo affettuoso, come del suo fidanzato pieno di smorfie buffe.  
“Due babysitter migliori non potevamo proprio trovarle,” diceva sempre Eli, che pure sentiva i morsi della gelosia stringerle il petto per la facilità con cui Bill riusciva a catalizzare attorno a sé l’amore.  
Quello di Tom. Quello di Bushido. Quello di Christiane.  
   
Ma Bill era bellissimo ed era felice e dunque era naturale che brillasse come una luce invitante.  
   
Dopo il matrimonio, Bill si era trasferito in un villino accanto a quello in cui avevano vissuto soli – e che Tom occupava ora con la propria famiglia.  
Insieme si ritrovavano comunque, ma erano diventati grandi anche per amarsi nella solitudine silenziosa di nuove intimità.  
Bushido passava di rado a trovarlo. Era Bill, il più delle volte, ad andare da lui: una specie di gentilezza che gli usava per non creare ulteriori imbarazzi.  
   
Era uscito, Bill, anche la sera del quindici settembre duemilaventuno.  
L’autunno dell’Orsa, spietato e imminente, si faceva già sentire.  
Aveva indosso una bella giacca, Bill: Tom non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata, perché era anche quella che aveva dovuto descrivere agli annoiati burocrati che si erano occupati di un’orribile pratica.  
La stessa che avevano ritrovato addosso a un barbone in Potsdamer Platz.  
“L’ho recuperata tra i rifiuti,” aveva detto.  
   
Erano già le macerie di un’intera storia.

********

Bill chiede ogni giorno qualche foto di sua nipote.  
È una bella bambina, Christiane; è piccola, soprattutto, dunque ti guarda appena con un po’ di sorpresa e non ti giudica.  
È così giovane che il mio ricordo sbiadirà prima ancora che riesca a imparare davvero il mio nome.  
Non ci siamo visti molto, noi due. L’unico legame che avevamo era Bill.  
   
Tom si lamenta, ma lo asseconda sempre.  
È il suo più straordinario potere: non riesci a negargli proprio nulla.  
   
Bill se ne approfitta con invidiabile costanza, ma non con cattiveria.  
È uno stratega e un opportunista molto corretto.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui siamo stati insieme, mai una volta ha tentato di approfittarsi dei miei soldi: i suoi bisogni erano altri.  
Accanto a lui, ho scoperto ch’erano anche i miei.  
   
Bill è stato il prezzo che ho pagato per tutti i miei peccati, per i miei tradimenti, per i miei disinvolti cambi di fronte.  
Ero arrivato al punto di sentirmi impunibile ed è stato allora che lo scorpione ha colpito.  
Lo _scorpione_ è un uomo che temevo da ragazzo, come qualunque sbandato della Berlino nascosta. A quei tempi il mio istinto era migliore di quel che sarebbe diventato poi.  
   
Bill è stato torturato per quattro lunghissimi giorni. È stato sequestrato, massacrato, violentato, sfigurato. Gli hanno scritto sul corpo un messaggio diretto a me.  
A Bushido.  
   
 _Tu non potrai mai dimenticarti di noi. Tu sei il cane che ha morso la mano del padrone e il padrone punisce.  
_    
Il padrone, ovviamente, è Arafat Abou-Chaker (3).  
Conoscevo suo cugino – Hamoudi – e faceva paura per come ti guardava. Per come si muoveva. Da predatore.  
Arafat mi aveva parato il culo e non si aspettava che lo scavalcassi.  
I soldi che aveva investito su di me dovevano tornare indietro con gli interessi. Voleva una quota dell’ _ersguterjunge_ e io gliel’ho negata.  
Mi aspettavo un’offensiva immediata, invece si respirava la calma piatta e stagnante che anticipa gli acquazzoni estivi.  
Pensavo che se ne fosse fatto una ragione, perché nel suo territorio non ero più entrato.  
Ero arrivato in cima e potevo guardarlo negli occhi.  
Un cazzo.  
   
Arafat mi conosceva bene; appiattato nel suo buco di ragno, tentava di decifrarmi.  
Io ero quello che aveva bruciato ogni legame: ero diventato un artista, in tal senso.  
La via per l’invulnerabilità passa proprio per scelte come quelle.  
Se non hai niente da perdere, non possono proprio portarti via nulla.  
All’improvviso, però, nella mia vita è entrato Bill.  
   
Bill, finalmente, era la loro vendetta.  
   
   
Tom ha detto che forse dovrei provare a farmi avanti. A parlargli. A raccontargli come e perché, una notte come mille altre, abbiano deciso che dovesse pagare tutti i miei debiti.  
Non me lo aspettavo da suo fratello, o forse sì: non mi ha mai ostacolato davvero. Non ha neppure mai imposto a Bill di scegliere tra due tipi di affetto incongruenti e cumulabili.  
Mi ha sempre guardato un po’ storto, quello sì, ma suppongo che l’avrebbe fatto con chiunque. Tom pensa davvero che io sia quello giusto per Bill: abbastanza stronzo da tenerlo a bada; abbastanza vecchio da perdonarlo sempre. Abbastanza duro da non farmi spolpare e digerire.  
Il problema è che ora sono io a sapere che no, non sono quello giusto per lui. Non lo sono perché in qualunque momento tornerebbero a chiedergli il conto del nostro rapporto.  
Non lo sono perché quando dividi la vita con qualcuno, finisce che dividi anche i nemici.  
Io potrei cavarmela, ma Bill no.  
Se restasse con me, dovrei accettare di poterlo perdere in modo orribile. A questo punto preferisco sapere di poterlo ritrovare, da qualche parte, anche senza di me.  
   
Quando tutte le luci si spengono e il Klinikum diventa una bolla spettrale di silenzio, torno per guardarlo dormire.  
Io sono uno cui i soldi hanno sempre comprato la libertà di vivere secondo i propri desideri.  
Ho unto i cardini di ogni porta e confuso il potere con un assegno a sei zeri.  
Il problema, invece, è capire che esiste un limite oltre il quale neppure tu puoi fare niente, e perdi. Come un patetico stronzo.  
   
Allungando qualche banconota alle persone giuste, però, io posso entrare comunque e godermelo. Non ci sono parole e non ci sono intromissioni e neppure sguardi indiscreti.  
Ci siamo solo lui e io, come la prima notte in cui abbiamo fatto l’amore e, con un sorriso imbarazzato, mi confessò che sarei stato il primo.  
Aveva ventisette anni: era meglio che non lo facessi aspettare troppo.

********

A Tom non aveva detto niente, perché Tom aveva sempre avuto il complesso della chioccia paranoica.  
Che dopo i trent’anni uno dovesse anche assumersi la responsabilità di vivere per fatti propri, era un’ovvietà che non voleva rassegnarsi a cogliere.  
Tom poteva essere davvero molto comico, a volte.  
Erano un paio di mesi che quelle strane chiamate andassero avanti. Uno, due, tre squilli, poi più nulla. Se sollevava la cornetta, dall’altra parte c’era solo silenzio.  
Non l’aveva detto neppure ad Anis, perché in quel caso, povero stalker, se la sarebbe vista brutta. Non era niente di così significativo da montarci sopra un caso: a chi faceva un lavoro come il suo capitava fin troppo spesso.  
C’era l’ammiratore insistente, quello respinto, il maniaco, il feticista.  
Una collega gli aveva raccontato di un pazzo che collezionava i suoi tampax. Li andava proprio a cercare come un cane da tartufi, rovesciandole la spazzatura nel cortile interno.  
Bill aveva pensato ch’essere un maschio era una gran fortuna: fuorché quelle fastidiose telefonate, la sua era una vita perfetta. Aveva quasi paura a dirselo, perché era una consapevolezza che lasciava sulla lingua la paura dell’effimero, ma l’onestà era un obbligo.  
Solo dieci anni prima pensava d’essere arrivato al capolinea, perché i suoi sogni si erano spenti come lucciole esauste. Dell’invincibilità che si era arrogato, non era rimasto che un pallido spettro.  
Dieci anni dopo, il suo cuore batteva ancora: forte come neppure credeva possibile.  
   
Quel quindici settembre, di telefonate non ce n’era stata neppure mezza.  
Persino Helena, che non si stancava mai di proporgli questo o quel casting per il gusto di rimpolpare le proprie percentuali, aveva deciso di lasciarlo in pace.  
Era stata una giornata tranquilla e sonnolenta, che aveva trascorso in letargo, come, di quando in quando, gli piaceva fare per il gusto di assaporare meglio una solitudine scelta.  
Aveva inviato ad Anis un paio di messaggi, ma lo stronzo, come al solito, non si era preoccupato di rispondergli subito. Faceva parte del gioco: ostentare un’indifferenza che non c’era per rafforzare una strategia di potere.  
Quando il suo cellulare aveva vibrato – era immerso in una vasca d’acqua calda e profumatissima. Immerso sin quasi al naso, per il gusto di avvertire il prurito fastidioso della schiuma – già conosceva l’identità del mittente.  
   
Bushido era entrato nella sua vita all’improvviso, scardinando categorie come il plausibile e l’atteso. Era stato quello il segno che stava aspettando, perché l’amore non può essere qualcosa che ordini, quanto quel che ti sorprende.  
Anis non l’aveva corteggiato e non gli aveva regalato nulla più di un paio di occhiate sornione.  
Era stato ad ascoltarlo parlare per ore, schiavo di una logorrea nervosa e infantile.  
Non aveva mai riso di lui, ma sorriso spesso. Tutto quel che ricordava della prima sera insieme – erano i trent’anni di Eliana. Appena cinque anni prima – era la frase con cui si era accomiatato.  
   
‘ _Non ti ricordavo così carino_ ,’ aveva detto Bushido.  
Solo quello.  
   
Poi, con cavalleria e pazienza, si era lasciato corteggiare e Bill l’aveva fatto come un maschio e come una puttana, pisciando sull’orgoglio e sbattendoglielo in faccia.  
Restituendogli in follia la pazzia con cui l’aveva contagiato.  
La migliore del mondo.  
   
Cinque anni.  
Nessun rapporto che avesse tentato d’intrecciare era mai durato tanto.  
La persona non era quella giusta o era sbagliato Bill.  
Bushido, invece, nella scatola magica dei suoi desideri si era incastrato alla perfezione.  
Erano grandi, tutti e due: tra uomini, prima o poi, la via del compromesso stringe un nodo che nessuno potrebbe sciogliere.  
   
Aveva composto il numero di Anis. Le dita avevano smesso di giocherellare con le ciocche umide dei suoi capelli zuppi per raggiungere il vallo del pube e la sua indecenza segreta.  
Anis trovava eccitante il rumore del suo orgasmo, come il piacere solitario che poteva regalarsi pensando ancora a lui.  
Duro tra le cosce e molle nel cuore.  
“Ciao… Quanto contavi di farmi aspettare ancora?” aveva mormorato.  
Dall’altra parte del telefono, Anis aveva riso. “Sono un uomo molto impegnato. Dovresti saperlo,” gli aveva detto.  
Bill aveva stretto con forza la punta del proprio glande, strofinandola tra le dita, quasi la sorniona carezza della voce di lui potesse trasformarsi nell’ammiccante prevaricazione del sesso. “Dietro di me non dovrebbe esserci niente, però…”  
“Sei una bestiolina molto impegnativa, tu,” aveva replicato sornione Bushido. “E molto sfacciata.”  
La sua virilità si era indurita sino a fargli male. Gli era sfuggito un ringhio basso e rauco, che l’altro aveva accolto con una sonora risata.  
“Ti prego! Non ho ancora neppure cominciato ad approfittarmi di te!”  
“ _Arsch_. È proprio questo il problema. Quanti secoli sono che non ci vediamo?”  
“Non sono io quello che è appena tornato da New York.”  
“Potevi raggiungermi.”  
“Sono un uomo d’affari.”  
“Sei uno stronzo prepotente.”  
Bushido aveva riso di nuovo.  
Qualcosa di caldo gli era scivolato tra le cosce.  
“Questa sera potrebbe andare bene?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Parlare d’affari. Noi due.”  
Bill aveva stirato le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. “Non so. Devo consultare la mia agenda. Sai, com’è… Quando uno è tanto desiderato.”  
Anis aveva sbuffato un po’. “ _Hure_ ,” l’aveva sentito borbottare, ma non c’era alcun intento davvero polemico.  
“Sei geloso?”, aveva sussurrato malizioso. “Dimmelo… Lo sai che mi piace.”  
   
   
Quand’era uscito, il sole era appena tramontato.  
Brandelli sanguinolenti occhieggiavano ancora nella massicciata dei cirri, vestendo la sera della profonda magia che solo i colori hanno, quando meno te lo aspetti.  
Aveva qualcosa di innaturale e di ipnotico, quel cielo, tant’è ch’era rimasto stregato a fissarlo finché la voce di Tom non l’aveva richiamato.  
“Hanno detto che stanotte dovrebbe arrivare il diluvio universale. Attento per strada, ok?”  
Bill aveva stirato le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. “Ok, _Mutti_. Ti chiamo come arrivo.”  
Tom – Christiane tra le braccia, singhiozzante per chissà quale infantile tragedia – aveva finto un’esasperazione che non provava affatto, prima di limitarsi a un blando cenno di saluto. Anche la piccola, realizzato con disappunto di non essere più al centro dell’attenzione, si era volta a guardarlo.  
Dei Kaulitz non aveva proprio niente, Christiane: era scura e mielosa come la sua mamma latina. Calda e mediterranea com’erano le radici di un altro fiore.  
“Ci vediamo per colazione. Voglio una montagna di waffeln!” aveva ridacchiato, prima di cercare il comodo riparo della BMW.  
Da Charlottenburg a Berlin-Zehlendorf, a quell’ora della sera, il viaggio non durava trenta minuti: eppure la sua clessidra si era inceppata nel mezzo, fermando un tempo che non gli avrebbe restituito nessuno.  
   
L’Orsa sonnecchiava lungo la Spree il suo sonno senza sogni; la città si riduceva al baluginare di cazzi fosforescenti, sparati nel buio impenetrabile della notte, solitudini taciturne e vastità cauterizzate da un silenzio imprevisto.  
   
Gli erano arrivati addosso a un paio di chilometri dalla Grunewald, il cuore selvatico e oscuro di Berlino. Procedeva spedito sulla Königsallee, quando una spaventosa testa di cazzo l’aveva speronato. Non era mai stato un abile pilota, ma il cozzo avrebbe messo in difficoltà persino chi, come Tom, vantava un’improbabile vocazione automobilistica.  
Aveva scalato rapido le marce e tentato d’imboccare una secondaria, quando lo stronzo gli era andato addosso ancora. Ancora. Ancora, e la massicciata di contenimento gli aveva portato via metà dello sportello.  
   
“Cristo, ma sei matto?”  
   
Era uscito dall’abitacolo indenne e furibondo. Il pazzo aveva accostato a qualche metro di distanza dalla sua povera auto – quanto poteva costare farla mettere a posto? Non valeva più la pena ricomprarla, a quel punto? – con una calma che, se possibile, aveva surriscaldato una pazienza già esausta.  
Bill si era stretto nelle cocche della giacca. Dall’altra auto – un massiccio Suv nero, forse giapponese. Senz’altro un orrore di quelli che, per fortuna, anche suo fratello aveva abbandonato – erano scesi un paio di tipi dal profilo grossolano e dall’espressione bovina.  
   
Ubriachi? Polacchi o rumeni a bordo di un’auto rubata?  
   
“Ce l’avete almeno l’assicurazione?”  
I due bestioni si erano guardati per un paio d’istanti, ridacchiando tra loro quasi avesse detto qualcosa di comico.  
“Sì, divertente. Vedremo se…”  
Dal Suv ne era uscito un terzo fornito di spranga.  
Non si era neppure accorto quando il colpo gli era arrivato, così mirato e preciso che la notte gli era precipitata addosso di punto in bianco. Silenziosa.  
   
Non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto tempo fosse trascorso, quando aveva riaperto gli occhi – e se l’aveva fatto era stato perché gli avevano rovesciato addosso almeno un paio di secchiate d’acqua gelida.  
Aveva sbattuto più volte le palpebre, ma era ancora troppo stordito per riuscire a stabilire con la realtà connessioni che suonassero plausibili. Persino urlare, a quelle condizioni, risultava impossibile, come articolare una sommessa, ragionevole bestemmia.  
Uno dei suoi aguzzini si era avvicinato, parlandogli in una lingua flessuosa e sibilante che raggiungeva il suo orecchio come una musica priva di senso; dubitava, del resto, che fregasse a qualcuno di fargli sapere gli infiniti perché di una violenza insensata.  
“È per i soldi? Se è per quello, vaffanculo, vi firmo subito un assegno.”  
Si era avvicinato qualcun altro. Quel _qualcuno_ aveva una risata stridula e molto sgradevole.  
“Ti ringrazio, ma i soldi non sono mai stati un problema, per me. Né per quelli della famiglia.”  
C’era qualcosa di stonato e disturbante, in quella voce.  
Qualcosa che lo colpiva allo stomaco e gli faceva tremare il cuore di una paura fottuta.  
Bill aveva tentato di rialzarsi.  
La nuca gli pulsava dolorosamente e, quando vi aveva portato le dita, qualcosa di viscido gliele aveva subito inumidite.  
“Merda”, aveva singhiozzato pianissimo. “Allora che volete da me?”  
Non riusciva a stare in piedi. La testa gli doleva troppo e non aveva il minimo equilibrio.  
Prima che riuscisse a trattenersi, aveva vomitato un denso fiotto di bile giallastra, crollando sulle ginocchia come una bestiolina in agonia.  
“Stai filmando tutto, vero, Akram?”

********

“Se Christiane mi vedesse adesso, si spaventerebbe a morte.”  
Ascolto la sua voce mortificata e triste. È un pugnale che affonda tra le pieghe di ricordi che sono ormai solo i miei. Per entrambi.  
Arafat non è diventato il padrone di Berlino senza un perché: il suo potere, la sua leggenda nera, poggiano sul rispetto. E il rispetto, sulla strada, è un corollario della paura.  
Se sei un ingenuo, credi che gli zeri del tuo conto cancellino quello che sei.  
Se sei un dritto, invece, la strada continui a portartela dentro, persino in Paradiso.  
   
Arafat non pagherà mai per quello che ha fatto, come non pagherà nessuno dei suoi uomini, perché il messaggio diretto a me, inequivocabile e fin troppo esplicito, di firme non ne aveva neppure mezza.  
L’unico con cui ho diviso i miei dubbi è Tom, affamato di giustizia come chiunque non sia mai stato il sabato sera a Tempelhof.  
Di prove non ce ne sono davvero, se non che, chiunque sia stato, era con me che voleva trattare. Questo non posso negarlo, perché ho avuto un grazioso film per ciascuna delle tappe di un insensato massacro.  
Una buona ripresa, molto ferma: curata da qualcuno che non si è senz’altro risparmiato sui dettagli, ma pretendeva di fornire l’essenza di un tutto.  
Di visi non se ne vede nessuno.  
Di voce, si sente solo quella di Bill – che urla, o piange, o ringhia di una rabbia senza rimedio.  
In compenso si vedono un sacco di cazzi.  
Se esistesse un’anagrafe anche per quelli – o un archivio dove depositarne i profili – chissà?  
Magari salterebbe fuori anche il resto.  
   
Bill non arrivava, ma non ero preoccupato; poteva sempre capitare un contrattempo dell’ultimo minuto. Eravamo due adulti molto egoisti, noi due: anche deluderci, di quando in quando, faceva parte del gioco.  
L’indomani, però, assieme alla posta ordinaria, mi arrivò il primo disco.  
Non c’era mittente: solo carta dozzinale e un imballaggio ridicolo.  
Quando l’ho aperto, qualcosa mi ha colpito con la forza di un calcio nei coglioni.  
C’era scritto _Vendetta, Sampler nummer eins_.  
Ho inserito il DVD nel lettore con le mani che mi tremavano.  
Deformato dal sedici noni, Bill era uno straccio bagnato da una fetida pioggia di piscio.  
Mi sono alzato boccheggiando, neppure potessi davvero raggiungerlo.  
L’urina crepitava contro il suo corpo con un suono chioccio. Lo facevamo anche noi, a Tempelhof, agli stronzi che facevano la cresta sulla roba. Prima li pestavamo ben bene e poi li aiutavamo a sentirsi le merde che erano.  
Dietro quel disco doveva esserci per forza di cose tutto il mio passato.  
La strada e l’Aggro Berlin e il padrone di Berlino.  
Una memoria, però, che aveva inghiottito la persona sbagliata.

********

Il naso gliel’avevano rotto quasi subito, quando si era rifiutato di succhiare un grosso cazzo spellato.  
Gli avevano tirato una ginocchiata in piena faccia, dandogli l’impressione anche i suoi occhi potessero schizzare oltre le orbite come ridicole biglie; doveva aver perso conoscenza per un po’, perché quando si era svegliato il sangue, coagulatosi tra il viso e il sudicio pavimento, aveva formato una pasta vischiosa.  
Gli bruciavano gli occhi e aveva smesso del tutto di pensare.  
Tutto sommato era stato un bene, perché avevano cominciato a usarlo come posacenere poco dopo. Accendevano le sigarette in rapida successione, ma non ne fumavano davvero neppure mezza. Il gusto stava nel vederlo contorcersi come un verme, quando – _tik_ – gliele schiacciavano addosso.  
   
Sulla schiena. Sulla pancia. Sulle palle.  
E tutto diventava nero un’altra volta.  
“Zooma un po’, per favore, Akram.”

********

Con la polizia non ho mai avuto un buon rapporto. Nelle divise –di qualunque colore – ho sempre letto soprattutto l’ipocrisia di una comoda bandiera.  
Ti comporti come devi. Entri nel gregge. Nessuno ti latra più addosso.  
Di Bill mi piaceva che la pensasse come me, senza nessuna ragione particolare.  
Anche se non poteva capirmi, la sua indignazione di circostanza m’inteneriva.  
Credo che sia proprio così che mi ha fregato: con la tenerezza.  
È qualcosa, almeno, che a volte incide molto più di quanto non faccia l’amore.  
   
Dalla polizia sono andato subito, senza fare quella chiamata: ci pensassero loro a raccontare la verità a Tom Kaulitz. Io avevo bruciato il coraggio come avevo attivato uno stupido lettore.  
Guardare in faccia il dolore e l’incredulità di un amore che dura da sempre, non era qualcosa che avrei potuto fare a cuor leggero.  
E io, un cuore, non sapevo neppure se lo possedevo ancora.

********

Dopo il cacatoio, il posacenere.  
E siccome era un succhiacazzi – la troia di Bushido deve essere per forza di cose un succhiacazzi – dovevi rassegnarti a soddisfarli tutti.  
E se non lo facevi – troia – le botte che avevi già preso erano una specie di carezzina introduttiva al _resto_.  
   
Gli aggressori si alternavano con invidiabile costanza, perché non avesse tregua.  
Siccome pestare poteva però anche essere molto faticoso, era evidente che i cambi fossero frequenti, e animati.  
Bill, nel mentre, aveva cominciato a dimenticare: pezzo dopo pezzo, ad esempio, quale fosse il sapore di una vita senza dolore.  
Chi fosse quell’Anis di cui, quando l’uno quando l’altro, gli chiedevano tutti.  
Cosa c’entrasse Bushido con la solitudine di un pezzo di carne da macellare.  
   
Il secondo giorno era successo che aveva tentato di scappare.  
Doveva essere l’alba e dormivano tutti. Siccome il miliardo e mezzo di ferite che aveva già addosso non gli dava tregua, aveva tentato d’imprimere a quell’incubo un ritmo tutto diverso.  
Nessuno l’aveva ancora legato, perché erano tutti abbastanza convinti che fosse una femminuccia terrorizzata. Nessuno si era dato la pena di guardarlo davvero negli occhi: in caso contrario, avrebbe almeno capito che non fosse poi disponibile allo scherzo.  
Si era rialzato con difficoltà, ignorando il dolore martellante che dal coccige saliva sino al cervelletto. Non l’avevano inculato direttamente, gli stronzi: là dietro, però, avevano preteso d’infilarci di tutto.  
   
Akram aveva il compito di riprendere con distaccata professionalità.  
   
Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse, ma raggiungere la strada sarebbe stato abbastanza: nessuno, almeno, poteva essere tanto stronzo da lasciarlo in balia di se stesso, ridotto com’era. Alla porta, però, non era mai arrivato, perché all’Inferno non si dormiva mai.  
   
L’avevano legato mani e piedi, questa volta.  
L’avevano incaprettato come una povera bestia destinata allo spiedo, e poi si erano divertiti a prenderlo a calci, quasi fosse solo e soltanto un sacco di merda.  
   
“Akram? Da qui la ripresa riesce meglio.”

********

Quando ho incontrato Tom al Polizeipräsidium della Otto-Braun-Straße, mi è mancata la voglia di guardarlo in faccia.  
Sul momento ho pensato che fosse per via del senso di colpa, poi ho dato un significato plausibile alle mie ritrosie.  
Bill e Tom sono gemelli: sarebbe stato quasi specchiarmi nella delusione di qualcuno che non ero riuscito a proteggere.  
   
“Se sai chi è stato, devi dirlo!”  
   
La voce di Tom tremava come quella di un bambino sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
“Non lo so. Mi dispiace.”  
Se anche avessi fatto _quel nome_ , nessuno mi avrebbe dato credito. Era l’uomo più influente di Berlino. Era un intoccabile che regolava da solo persino i rapporti con le minoranze turca e curda.  
Aveva le mani in pasta ovunque – forse persino là dentro.  
Se avessi fatto _quel nome_ , soprattutto, Bill sarebbe morto senz’altro.  
Tutto quel che potevo fare, era sforzarmi d’individuare il luogo dai pochi fotogrammi utili che concedevano quei maledetti video.  
   
Ci arrivai al quarto.  
   
Un taglio particolare della luce. Una sbreccatura che correva sul muro come un’invisibile cicatrice. Ero stato in quel posto: era proprio lì che avevo perso tutto (4).  
Era capitato per l’ennesima volta, e quella era davvero l’ _ultima volta_.  
   
Qualcuno doveva averli avvertiti che la polizia stesse arrivando, oppure avevano realizzato che Bill non si muoveva più per niente.  
Giaceva prono, su un cumulo di detriti.  
I suoi capelli erano incrostati di sangue, di calce e di piscio.  
Se non fosse stato per quei suoi tatuaggi così caratteristici, nessuno l’avrebbe riconosciuto.  
Gli avevano fracassato il naso, gli zigomi, il mento; sfondato il costato, tagliuzzato i capezzoli. Aveva le natiche coperte di bruciature, una spalla completamente disarticolata.  
Tom Kaulitz si portò le dita alle labbra e cominciò a piangere, con la tristezza senza rimedio dei bambini e degli innocenti.  
Quella che non toccava a me, perché tutto, in quella scena pietosa, mi urlava addosso.  
   
 _Bentornato nel gran trogolo, figlio_.  
   
Non potevo uscirne. No.  
Non senza perdere _tutto_.

********

“Ci siamo.”  
Bill, seduto sulla sponda del letto, si mordicchia le labbra incerto.  
“Gli occhiali da sole,” mugola querulo, “così questo disastro dovrebbe notarsi un po’ meno, no?”  
Il sospiro che mi esce – incredulo, prima di tutto – lo indispettisce.  
“Sono bruttissimo! Pensa se mi fotografasse qualcuno!”  
Helena e io abbiamo fatto il possibile per depistare la stampa. Stando ai nostri calcoli, l’assalto avrà luogo domani a mezzogiorno.  
A quell’ora, Bill starà ancora dormendo nella sua vecchia camera. In casa mia.  
“Finiscila,” brontolo, prima di verificare che tutti gli effetti personali di mio fratello siano in ordine.  
Pare proprio di sì. Pare che sia tutto solo _passato_.  
Bill si alza, ancora un po’ barcollante, e fissa lo sguardo oltre la finestra.  
“È già caduta la neve?” mormora con stupore non simulato.  
“Stanotte, ma è troppo presto. Non penso che durerà.”  
Bill arriccia un po’ le labbra. “Mi sembra di essere stato sulla Luna, vaffanculo. È come se mi mancassero tutti i pezzi del puzzle.”  
È così, eppure non posso dirglielo.  
È Anis, a preferire che non accada.  
   
Meglio un puzzle incompiuto, che un milione di piccoli pezzi di cuore. Meglio così.  
  
“Su, andiamo.”  
Lo aiuto a indossare un parka pesante, sollevandogli il cappuccio sul capo, così, se proprio qualche stronzo passasse da queste parti, la gloria dell’inquadratura potrà solo sognarsela.  
Bill è molto fragile, in questo momento, solo che non lo sa.  
La sua forza risiede in un buco nero che qualcun altro gli ha scavato dentro.  
Una cicatrice, questa, che nessuno potrebbe cancellare, temo.

********

“Puoi aspettarmi qui un momento? Voglio controllare che non ci siano paparazzi in giro.”  
Bill annuisce, stringendosi nelle cocche di un giaccone che non riconosce. Non ne aveva uno simile quando è uscito di casa un secolo prima, di questo è proprio sicuro.  
Nell’astanteria del Klinikum la gente si muove con pragmatica efficienza: è un ingranaggio perfetto, che lo fa sentire ancora più fuori luogo.  
Per fortuna torna a casa. Torna a stare da Tom. Andrà tutto bene.  
Un’ombra scura gli scivola accanto. Non sa perché si volti. Non sa neppure perché gli sembri di riconoscerne l’odore. Ha il naso ancora pieno di tamponi, invece: non dovrebbe sentire proprio niente.  
Le sue dita si muovono in modo meccanico, sino a strattonare la manica di uno sconosciuto che forse conosce.  
Bushido gli sorride in un modo che non riesce a decifrare.  
Un modo che, di punto in bianco, lo costringe ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
C’è qualcosa, in quel momento – un ricordo, una sensazione, un sentimento – che forse lo attraversa, ma è solo un attimo. E l’ha già perso.  
   
Quando solleva lo sguardo, del resto, ha perso anche lui.

**Note:**

(1) Italiana di origine, è uno dei membri delle _Bisou_ , pop-band al femminile prodotta da Bushido.  
(2) Eliana D’Ippolito fece scandalo posando nuda per la rivista.  
(3) Influente personaggio della scena berlinese. Su di lui ho trovato pochissimo, ma il profilo tratteggiato ne fa a tutti gli effetti una specie di padrino.  
(4) Il riferimento è al set di _Alles Verloren_.


End file.
